1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a broadcasting system for broadcasting digital contents such as a movie and music or the like and a receiving apparatus thereof.
2. Prior Art
In recent years, the development of a digital television broadcast for broadcasting various programs such as a movie, music, a game and computer data or the like to many users through the medium of a cable, a satellite broadcast and a ground wave has been promoted.
Using such a digital television broadcast enables the user to purchase a program such as a movie, music, a game and computer data or the like through the medium of a recording medium such as an optical disk and a magnet tape or the like or to avoid the complication for obtaining the program since the need for renting the program is eliminated.
However, in this digital broadcasting system, a broadcast station selects the time and the content of the program to be put on the air alone, so that the user is not capable of selecting freely the time and the content of the program, which the user hopes for listening or viewing.
Therefore, in order to listen or view the program, which the user hopes for, it is necessary for the user to use a time shifting function and a library function or the like to be realized by a video tape recorder. However, even when the user utilizes the time shifting function and the library function, the user has to perform the operation for booking recording. Further, the user has to select the program, which he or she hopes for, among all programs to be put on the air. Accordingly, the operations to listen or view the program, which suits the user's taste, were very complicated and inconvenient.